


房租（Rent）

by natalia_lip



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Domestic, M/M, Rated for swearing
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 05:18:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6361027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natalia_lip/pseuds/natalia_lip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>当Carra搬过来的时候，这应该只会持续一段时间，直到他可以回到他自己的公寓，然后他们就能接着假装讨厌对方。</p>
            </blockquote>





	房租（Rent）

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [rent](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6199906) by [neyvenger (jjjat3am)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjjat3am/pseuds/neyvenger). 



> 萌萌哒的短篇～感谢原作者Neyvenger(jjjat3am)

Gary仍然有点不太确定自己是怎么被卷进整件事情的。

他唯一记得的事情是Carragher步履沉重地走进演播室，看上去十分痛苦（这就很奇怪了，因为那甚至不是在利物浦的比赛之后），然后在不断地催促下解释道，他在伦敦的公寓因为糟糕的蟑螂问题被关闭了。

而Gary，并没有说一些明智的话例如“哦，那么你们全家都搬进去了”，取而代之的，他发现他提供了自己的空卧室。

于是这就带领他来到了现在的情况，Carra拽着一个巨大的行李箱挤进Gary家过分狭窄的门廊，一边大声咒骂着。Gary有点想要阻止他，因为公寓楼上住着小孩儿，但是那些小混蛋在他头顶上玩儿了几个月的跳房子，所以家长们大概是活该。

手提箱“砰”的一声散开了，导致Carra胜利的“啊－哈！”的叫声转变为一声高分贝的尖叫，他失去了平衡并撞到了刚刚赶过来帮忙的Gary的身上。

有一秒钟Gary意识到了Carra压在他身上的重量，坚实的肌肉上包裹着的温热的皮肤，然后手提箱从他们俩头顶上掉了下来。

反正那个该死的东西大概装满了利物浦的球衣。

 

1\. 隐藏的才能

当Gary说他在很多方面都很在行（足球，评论，把东西放到小盒子里，样样都比他的弟弟出色）的时候并没有自我夸耀，但做饭从来没有，可能也永远不会成为他的技能之一。

这没关系。他依靠外卖和他妈妈仍然时不时给他留在冰箱里的冷冻食品过得挺好的。

看起来Carra觉得这糟透了。

“你不会做饭？”他问，用一种让他双眼间的皱纹更加明显的方式皱着眉头。这是个十分苛刻的表情，Gary对此有点生气。这是个条件反射的反应。“你吃什么？”

“我能做意大利面，”Gary说，用那种他希望暗示着这是个巨大的烹饪成就的语气，“我过得挺好的，谢谢！”

他偷偷摸摸地试图拿脚后跟把Starburst软糖的袋子往橱柜深处再踢一点。

“真的？你能做哪种意大利面？”Carra说，在胸前抱着手臂。这个动作让他的二头肌鼓了起来，哇哦，在Gary看来没有一个接近40岁的男人应该能这么健壮。

“煮的…意大利面，”Gary慢吞吞地说，虽然说实话他有点分心盯着Carra小臂上的纹路看。那些血管的线条在过去的几周里成为了一个特别的问题，自从Gary第一次想到要舔舔它。他做了一个深呼吸，想想Sir Alex会怎么说。

这通常有助于他集中精力并且抑制住勃起的冲动。

“你能做煮意大利面？”Carra重复道，翻了个白眼。“你真是个大厨，是不是？”

“是的，”Gary说，皱起眉头，“并且我愿意看看你是不是能做得更好！”

Carra朝空气挥舞了一下手臂，然后拿上外套和钱包消失了一阵，这很好，因为Gary还有些工作要做，他没有时间被一个质疑他生活的肮脏的利物浦佬打扰。

几个小时之后Carra提着几个装得满满的食品袋子回来了，然后他把它们收到各式各样的橱柜里和架子上，完全没有在意Gary周密的、一丝不苟的归类系统。

（“看着点你要把芜菁往哪儿放，Carragher！”

“又是关于你那个愚蠢的系统？你难道有指定放芜菁的地方？”

“我当然有！”

“你厨房里有过芜菁吗，Gary？”

“没有，但是我在归类系统里给它准备了位置以防万一，现在离那些勺子远点！”）

他们在鸡蛋旁边扭打了起来，不小心打碎了一个蛋，不过谢天谢地那是唯一一个受害者。真是个奇迹，因为旁边就放着锋利的刀子。

Gary发现自己没有去工作，而是拿着一杯白葡萄酒坐在吧台边上，看着 Carra切洋葱。

（“哈！我就知道，我就知道你会哭的！”

“我在切洋葱，混蛋！”

“我要照一张。”

“Gary，我手里拿着刀，要是你敢靠近你见鬼的手机我发誓我…”

“小哭包！”）

Gary带着一种不真实的感觉看着Carra摆出锅碗瓢盆并把它们装满（大概是用食物，也可能是毒药），挥舞着铲子，看上去就像Scholesy喜欢边跟着广播哼哼边看的电视节目里的那些厨师一样。

整件事有种奇怪的家庭气氛。

（“这个有毒吗？”

“我要是想杀你就已经把你掐死了。”）

这顿饭不错，温暖而丰盛。当然完全比不了他妈妈的手艺。但比外卖好多 了。 

 

2\. 专业人员

现在他们一起看比赛，在Gary高清电视前的沙发上伸展四肢坐着，每个人面前摆着各自的笔记；Gary条理清晰的文件夹和Carra翻旧了的备忘录，还有他们的电脑。

他们一起工作得很好。通常他们会在节目之前比较笔记，但现在他们不需要那样做了，他们边看比赛边就细节争论着，非常努力地捍卫自己的观点以至于差点错过了比赛进程。

他们都不是安静的观众，这很让人分心，因为在他们互发短信时对着Carra幽默的俏皮话发笑是一回事，而当他想在现实生活中听到那些的时候抑制住笑容就是另一回事了。

有的时候他失败了，爆发出了笑声，不得不从他得到的作为回应的歪着嘴的笑容中移开目光。

（“我看到的是个笑容吗，Neville？”

“是个鬼脸。”

“那就是。承认吧，我很有趣的！”

“你确实是个小丑。”）

他们下个周一的节目是最好的之一。

 

3\. 隐藏的才能part 2

吉他在他的房间里落满了灰尘。他有很多工作要做，那么多项目，而且现在Carra也在这儿了，他永远不会承认，但如果他在家，他更愿意和  
Carra呆在一起，几乎胜过他能做的所有其他事情。

所以他完全忘记了他的吉他，直到有一天他回到家发现它在客厅等待着他。

（“你会弹吗？”

“我…啊，会一些。最近我没什么时间练习。”

“你能弹什么？能弹绿洲乐队吗？”

“Jamie，我不觉得…我很久没练过了。”

“哦，得了吧，你不好意思了是不是？”

“没有！”

“那来吧！给我弹一首！”）

于是Gary换下西装领带，松开衬衣袖口，然后坐下来弹琴。他弹了一小段“Wonderwall”然后抬起头，期待一个玩笑或者一句嘲讽或者什么能让他们回到平等的位置上，但他只看到了Carra非常热切的表情，然后不得不因为感觉到的脸上的热度而看向别处。

（“你还会什么别的吗？”）

他又弹了几首绿洲乐队的歌，注意到Carra随着节奏摇晃着，然后换成了石玫瑰乐队，然后是Springsteen，甚至还来了一点ABBA乐队。他假装没有听到Carra压低嗓音轻柔地和着音乐哼唱的声音。

他一直到手指麻木了才停下来。

第二天他一直因为回忆Carra脸上的表情而分神，他陶醉的，完全专注于Gary的神情。

 

4\. 家务活

Gary喜欢洗衣服。

他喜欢从干衣机中取出仍然暖烘烘的衣服，让洗衣粉那种令人安心的香味充满房间，然后温柔地把衣服都叠成完美的方形并堆垒起来，让它们能刚好适合他的抽屉和架子。这很让人放松，能帮助他清空脑子里那些乱七八糟的想法和感觉。

直到，他遇到了第一件陌生的衣服。

那是一件不起眼的T恤，黑色在太多次的洗涤之后褪色变得发灰，而如果不是上面有一个利物浦的标志Gary会淡定地把它和自己的衣服叠到一  
起。他折起它，在例行的休息时感到有些怪异。

有很多件T恤，甚至还有几件他记得曾经在演播室里看到过的衬衫。他把那些放到旁边和他自己的衣服一起熨平。还有几件绝对不属于他的内裤，他迅速地把它们叠起来，感到脸上有些热，然后默默地责怪自己。

袜子们成了个问题。它们都是黑色的并且完全一样，和他自己的根本区分不出来，除了一双袜子，那是一双亮红色的，两侧醒目地印着利物鸟的图案。他把那些都留在洗衣机的顶部，而在简短的考虑之后，把其中一只扔到了烘干机后面。

（“哦，你也叠了我的衣服？谢谢，Gary，好伙计，我讨厌洗衣服。”）

“是的，嗯，你一直给我做晚饭，我觉得这样是公平的。”

“你会不会恰好知道这双袜子的另一只在哪儿？”

“我就装作我从没见过它们并且完全不知道。”

“但是前面有徽章的内裤就完全没让你困扰吗？”

“啊，我一直说你总是胡说八道。”）

现在每一次他离Carra非常近的时候，不论是在演播室还是在家，他都能闻到一股他喜欢的洗衣粉的味道。他不确定他喜欢这个。或者说他不确定他喜欢自己有多么喜欢这个。

 

5\. 感觉，还有其他

现在，在强迫之下，Gary会愿意承认他稍微有一点点控制不了自己的感觉了。

然而，只要足够努力就算一只瞎的母鸡也能找到麦子。

他在深夜回到家，已经很晚了，早就过了他睡觉的时间，他有点摇摇晃晃的，眼睛又疼又涨。坐了很久的飞机，而这一整天都充满了各种心累的事情，现在他只想脸朝下倒在床上，然后就那么呆几个小时。

厨房的灯亮着。这是他注意到的第一件事情。

第二件事是Carra，裹着毯子坐在沙发上，电视音量不高地放着一场比赛的集锦。

（“哇哦，你看上去糟透了。谈判不顺利？微波炉里有一点剩菜，如果你饿了的话。”

“新的酒店的事基本上达成协议了。Jamie…”

“哦，祝贺你，伙计！你会把你的名字放上去吗？在曼彻斯特的天际线中央放一个巨大的霓虹Neville?”

“Jamie…你在等我吗？”

“我…反正我在看比赛，所以我没有等很久。”

“你在等我。”

“我…是的。”

“哦。”

“你想吃那些东西吗？”

“想。我可以吻你吗？”

“…你快要站着睡着了，你会在半中间睡过去的。”

“Jamie。”

“可以。我以为你永远不会问的。”）

他没有在半中间睡过去，但也差不多了。他跳过了那些剩菜直接走到床边，模糊地感觉到一双温和地脱掉他外衣并帮他换上睡衣的手。

一只手温柔地抚平他的头发，一个吻印在他的脸颊上。

 

不过第二天早上他得到了一个正确的亲吻。

（“你的公寓什么时候能清理干净虫子？”

“一个月以前。”

“…一个月以前就清理好了？！”

“对。”

“但是你不想回去吗？”

“我不喜欢洗衣服。”

“只有这个？”

“我喜欢给你做晚饭。我喜欢和你一起看比赛。我喜欢你弹吉他。我 喜欢吻你。”

“哦。好吧。”

“好吧？”

“嗯。你可以留着钥匙。现在我们来讨论一下你的房租的问题。”

“我当然会付给你－”

“一千个吻。”

“什么？”

“就付给我一千个吻。”

“这么多，嗯？那得花点时间。”

“时间紧迫，现在就开始吧。”）

一个月以后Carra卖掉了他的公寓并正是搬了进来。

他们不再计算亲吻的个数了。


End file.
